Change My Needs
by JustJasper
Summary: For Kink Meme IV: Hotch and Reid invite Morgan for a threesome to cuckold Hotch. Smut.


He wasn't sure there was an all-male equivalent to 'cuckolding' porn tropes, but Hotch imagined this was pretty close to how it would work. Hotch was sat in his armchair across from the sofa where his lover was on his knees in front of his team mate, licking a slow stripe up Morgan's dark cock. Reid hummed his appreciation, suckling at the sensitive tip, tasting the sweet salt of his precum. Hotch rubbed himself through his trousers, shifting his hips and getting comfortable. It shouldn't be this hot to watch his boyfriend lowering his mouth around another man's cock, but it was. They both wanted it, and didn't care to consider if it was moral or sane or normal; Reid wanted to be fucked by Morgan, and Hotch wanted to watch.

Reid stroked the base of the thick shaft with one hand and fondled Morgan's heavy balls with the other as he sucked the first couple of inches into his mouth. Hotch wasn't inadequate, but the other man's cock was huge. As Reid attempted to take more into his mouth it quickly became difficult. He pursed his lips and pulled back, flicking his tongue against the big sensitive head.

"Morgan, you're in a miniscule percentile of recorded penis sizes." Reid said, somewhat awed. He didn't consult Hotch; this wasn't about Hotch. They knew he was merely a voyeur to whatever Reid wanted to do to with Morgan. "Ten inches, perhaps?"

"Ten and a half." Morgan said, hands running over Reid's shoulders and up to tangle in his hair.

"Ninety-eight-point-four percent of the male population have a smaller penis size than you." Reid said as he mouthed along Morgan's length, sucking at the hot skin. "You're twice the length I'm used to accommodating, and considerably thicker..." he showed his approval by sucking Morgan's cock back into his mouth, groaning with pleasure around him as Morgan pushed his head down.

"Damn, Reid." Morgan groaned. "Your mouth is fucking hot."

Hotch had his hand inside his pants, palming himself through his underwear. If he hadn't already came today he'd already of blown his load, he was sure of it.

Reid was struggling, trying to take more and more of Morgan's cock into his mouth, slurping noisily around the girth, hands still working the shift and his balls. He pressed forward, the head of the dark cock teasing his gag reflex. He coughed and had to pull back, spluttering.

"You trying to deep throat me, pretty boy?" Morgan groaned out, eyes flicking to meet Hotch's. Humiliation, domination or actively trying to make him jealous had not been discussed, but it had not been ruled out, either. Hotch wasn't any easier to read now as he was at work, save for the fact he was squeezing his hard cock through his underwear. "You're not gonna be able to take all of it." Morgan said, lifting his hips as Reid wound his tongue around the head over and over.

"I want to. I want to take it." he said eagerly, pulling the head between his lips and gently pressing his teeth to it.

"God, your boy really wants it." Morgan said, not looking at Hotch as he guided Reid's head back onto his cock. If he had, he would have seen him stifling a groan and pulling his own cock out of his pants. Meanwhile Reid was putting pressure on his gag reflex again, trying to angle his head and throat so it would be easy for him to take Morgan's thickness into his throat. Finally, with a determined push and swallow motion the head moved past his gag and into his throat a little, the sudden constriction making Morgan swear and jerk his hips.

Reid pulled off, a long rope of saliva linking the head of Morgan's dark cock and his mouth.

"I want you to fuck my throat." He said needily. Hotch groaned softly. Morgan grinned down at Reid.

"Bedroom."

Reid was up immediately, grapping Morgan's wrist and dragging him toward the bedroom. He didn't even look at Hotch, though he still followed. Reid seemed to have a good idea of how it was meant to go, because he clambered onto the bed and laid across the end on his back, hanging his head over the edge.

"Sit there." Morgan said, pointing to the middle of the bed. "You'll want front row seats to me fucking your boy's pretty mouth."

Hotch complied, seating himself up near the headboard. He watched Reid lazily stroking his own erection as he watched upside down Morgan slicking up his cock with a thin coat of lube.

"It'll make it easier for you, kid." He said, discarding the bottle on the bed. He positioned the head of his cock at Reid's lips, and the palest man opened his mouth eagerly. He took a big breath inward and Morgan pushed forward, smoothly pushing his huge cock into Reid's mouth and through into his straightened throat. Hotch groaned as he watched Reid's throat being filled – it was obscene. Even more obscene was the way Reid's hand wrapped around Morgan's thigh, not to slow him down but to pull him closer.

"Damn!" Morgan grunted. "Your boy's throat is so damn tight." He slid forward more, lowering a reassuring dark hand to Reid's neck, stroking gently. "You'll never get to feel all the potential. Fuck!"

Hotch watched as Reid swallowed around Morgan's cock, and could only imagine how good that felt as the muscles rippled and squeezed. Reid stroked himself harder and moaned around the intrusion. Morgan drew his hips back slowly, enough to free Reid's airway so he could take another big breath.

"Ready, Reid?" he asked. Reid simply groaned and pulled at Morgan's thigh, signally he was more than ready. Morgan rocked his hips forward, pressing past his dulled gag reflex into the tight channel of his throat again. He pulled back a few inches and then pressed forward again, fucking muscles Hotch would never be able to experience.

Feeling so full of Morgan's cock was sending Reid into frenzy, coupled with his restricted breathing. The man's heavy balls pushing against his nose were clumsy but erotic, and he gripped harder at the man's thigh, urging him to fuck his mouth and throat.

Morgan was a good judge, pulling out further when he sensed Reid needed to breath, pausing for a few seconds to allow him to take a few big breaths before pushing back in and fucking Reid's willing throat. Hotch couldn't believe the sounds that were coming from his boyfriend; wanton moans around that thickness, fisting his cock furiously as he willed Morgan to fuck his face harder. Hotch had to slow his own hand on his cock or he'd cum way before he wanted. Morgan's stamina was impressive; he was pretty sure he'd never be able to last even half as long in the tight recesses of Reid's gripping, squeezing throat.

"You want me to cum down your throat?" Morgan purred, working his hips expertly against Reid's face. For the first time Reid's hand on his thigh moved, putting it flat on his hip and pushing, a clear indication for Morgan to stop. The man did, slowly pulling himself out of Reid's throat.

"No..." he panted heavily, slightly hoarse. "I... want... you... to... cum... in... my... ass..."

His eyes briefly flickered to his watching lover's, who had just had to grip the base of his cock hard to stop himself cumming all over himself. Hotch gave a miniscule nod.

"Alright." Morgan said, stroking his cock lazily. "Get yourself ready. I need a few minutes if I'm gonna fuck your ass hard like you need it."

Reid eagerly snatched up the bottle of lube and got in his hands and knees, displaying himself to his lover. As he circled one slick finger around his hole, Hotch was drawn to his face. He wasn't looking back at him to see how his lover was reacting, he was watching Morgan slowly stroking his cock a few feet away from the bed.

"Tell your man what you want." Morgan said silkily. Reid groaned as he pushed a finger into himself.

"I want him to fuck my ass until I can't walk..." he moaned lustily. Hotch swore under his breath, a tide of jealousy and arousal coursing through him. "He's so big, Aaron... I don't know if I can take it... but I want it so bad..." He whined as he slipped a second finger into himself, stroking them in and out of himself. "I want to feel full..." He worked a third finger in, cock leaking copious amounts of precum onto the bed below.

"How does he look, Hotch?" Morgan purred. "Your boy all spread open, waiting for me to fuck him?" Aaron groaned and grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. "You want him to fuck you, Reid? Open you up for me?"

"No." Reid said quickly as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers, and Hotch felt another stab of jealous mixed with hurt, but he gripped his dick a little harder. "Want you to fuck me, Morgan. Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Please."

Morgan chuckled darkly, striding over to the bed and manhandling Reid around so his rear was raised in the air, his upper torso and arms braced on the bed.

"You ready, pretty boy?" he asked, coating himself in lube again.

"Uh-huh." Reid sounded, turning his head to finally look at Aaron. "Fuck me." he pleaded, locking eyes with his lover. He felt the tip of Morgan's cock against his hole and tried to relax, pushing back a little.

"You're hot for this, ain't you?" Morgan growled, pressing forward steadily. With no small effort he pushed the head of his thick cock through Reid's guarding muscle, and Reid spasmed and cried out in pain. The noise translated as pure current to Hotch's cock.

"Ah!" Reid breathed, staring at his watching lover. Morgan pushed forward and his body creased in pain. "Oh god! Ow! You're really thick, Morgan!"

"Relax, kid." Morgan growled, holding Reid open with his thumbs and his hands braced in his rear. "You are never gonna forget my cock after this." He pushed forward again, sinking another slow inch into Reid's explicit tightness.

"Ah! It's too big," Reid whimpered, "stop. Fuck, ah!" he pushed back a little on the intrusion. "Take it out!"

Morgan's eyes flickered to Hotch, who gave an almost unperceivable shake of his head. Morgan pushed in further, making Reid cry out. Morgan pulled back just as slowly, relishing the impossible tight squeeze of Reid's body even as it tried to expel him. He drew out until only the head remained inside, and teased the edges of Reid's muscle with the defined ridge of his cock head as he poured more lube on his hand and rubbed it along his dark veined shaft. He began to push in again without stopping until he was as deep as he had been before he pulled out, and Reid was groaning and panting wantonly.

"Fuck! Ah!" he sounded. "You're so big Morgan."

"I'm only half in, pretty boy."

"Oh god..." Reid gasped, reaching back to press a longer finger against his stretched hole. "It hurts so good, Morgan... I want it all."

"Tell your man how good it feels, Reid." Morgan coaxed, pushing in another inch.

"Oh fuck!" he keened, bracing his hands back on the bed. "Fuck, Hotch! It's so big! He's in as far as you can get, but it's so big... so thick, I'm so stretched, so good Morgan, Aaron, so good..."

By the time Morgan had managed to work all ten inches of his cock into Reid's ass, the palest man was shaking and gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat. Hotch had stroked himself so close to orgasm several times watching Reid stretched open by the other man's huge dark cock.

"Fuck me!" Reid begged. "Morgan, fuck me. Fuck my ass! I need it, please..."

Morgan obliged, pulling his hips back and slamming them forward, quickly starting a frantic pace. Reid cried out with each movement, body rocking forward. Hotch could see his boyfriend's hard cock swinging below him, dribbling precum like a leaking faucet.

"Your boy is so tight, Hotch!" Morgan grunted. "And look at him taking it. He was born to take big cock in his tight little ass."

Reid groaned, pushing back hard against Morgan's strokes. He was so full, so completely full. Every nerve within him felt like it was being stimulated, so crammed full that the pressure rubbing over and over on his prostate was sending his mind spiralling into an abyss of pleasure.

"Your man ever made you cum just fucking your sweet ass?" Morgan grunted. "Without touching your dick?"

"No..." Reid gasped, staring at Hotch and biting his lip. Morgan gave a dark chuckle, pounding his hips against Reid's. It was too much for the lithe man, as he knees collapsed and Morgan didn't lose pace, bracing his hands on the bed and lifting a leg up to angle himself to pound Reid's body into the mattress.

"Oh god!" Spencer moaned. "Fuck! Fuck! He's so big, Hotch! I'm so full... fuck..."

Hotch swore under his breath, fisting his cock furiously. It was wrong that watching his boyfriend being thoroughly fucked by another man was driving him crazy with desire.

"Your man is gonna cum soon." Morgan grunted, lowering his back against Reid's as he slammed against him, putting his mouth right by the man's ear. Hotch could still hear him, and his heart beat too fast as he panicked that Morgan was going to kiss his boyfriend, and that his boyfriend would be so lost to the moment he'd kiss back. Hotch wasn't sure he could deal with that, even as he continued to stoke himself. "You wanna let him cum?"

"Oh fuck..." was all Reid managed, screwing his eyes shut and pushing his ass up.

"Or you wanna make him wait, let him in your ass after you're full of my cum?"

"Yes!" Reid gasped, fisting handfuls of the sheets below him.

"Get your hand off your cock, Hotch." Morgan ordered, raising himself onto his arms again, slamming and slapping his pelvis against Reid's reddened behind. Hotch was not used to taking orders, but he complied, abandoning his raging erection.

"Oh god!" Reid sounded, gasping into the bedding. "Fuck! Don't stop! Morgan! You feel so good! Please! Fuck! Fuck me! I'm cumming!"

Morgan sawed himself in and out of Reid, dragging and pushing along his sensitive channel and rubbing his prostrate indiscriminately.

"That's it!" Morgan grunted. "Cum for me! Let Hotch see me make his boy cum!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ohgodohfuck!" Reid babbled, orgasm blasting out of him even with his dick trapped below his body in the bed, pouring wetness onto the sheet, screaming with pleasure as Morgan continued to pound into him. The dark man didn't relent, grabbing Reid's hips and slamming them together even harder even as Spencer went limp, moaning as Derek prolonged his orgasm.

"I'm gonna fill you up, pretty boy." Morgan groaned. "You ready? Here it comes!"

A roar-like shout clawed its way out of Morgan's throat, his hips moving hard and erratic as he came, emptying his load in Reid's spasming tightness.

Hotch had actually sat on his hands, knowing if he touched his cock he would explode. As it was, he was pretty close just watching his lover have the most powerful orgasm of his life from being fucked, and now watching his team mate and friend pound into the man he loved, emptying into him. Morgan's body looked so strong like that, holding himself up above Reid was his orgasm finished, where Hotch would have probably already collapsed on top of him.

Morgan slowly pulled out with a satisfied sound, pressing the head of his cock to Reid's ass to break the string of sticky semen linking them before he stood.

"C'mon Hotch," he panted, "come get an idea of the fucking your boy is never gonna forget."

Hotch didn't need any more instruction than that; he clambered off the bed, gripped Reid's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, looking at his obscenely stretched pink hole. He lined himself up and pushed in easily; Reid's body was usually so tight, now he was loose and pliable from his brutal fucking. It took Hotch less than six strokes before he was emptying into his lover too, a near-silent orgasm, a groan sneaking past his gritted teeth. Under him Reid barely responded, panting and still.

With the last of his available energy Hotch pulled out, collapsing beside his lover. Morgan had slipped out of the bedroom, and he faintly heard the sound of the fridge opening.

"Honey..." Hotch said softly, stroking his fingertips over Reid's cheek. The man's eyes fluttered open, pupils still wide but slowly shrinking. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm..." he sounded, smiling lazily as he felt warm fluid leaking from his well fucked hole over his perineum. "Came so hard, Aaron..." he breathed. "Thank you..."

"You should be thanking Morgan, Spencer." Hotch chuckled.

"No..." Reid shook his head slowly, dragging a hand across the bed to lay it on Aaron's neck. "Thank you... for indulging me... for giving me what I wanted... for loving me..."

Aaron smiled at his spent lover, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the mouth.


End file.
